Act I
Act I is the first act of Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Plot Sypnosis Dr. Horrible practices his evil laugh for his video blog (vlog). He mentions he is working with a vocal coach for it, and that he feels that to get into the Evil League of Evil you need to have a memorable evil laugh, like Bad Horse's. He also mentions that he hasn't received a response from the application he sent to the League, but he feels he has a strong one this year. He then proceeds to read his emails. The first one, from 2sly4you, teases him about the gold he was supposed to rob, and apparently didn't. Dr. Horrible corrects him, as saying that he indeed transported the gold with his Trans-matter Ray. But, as the molecules tend to shift, he received the gold in liquid form. He dismisses the issue, saying that the important thing isn't to make money, but take money. He mentions his next project, a Freeze Ray. His next email comes from Johnny Snow. Johnny claims to be Dr. Horrible's nemesis, and thinks Dr. Horrible is afraid of him. Dr. Horrible denies the claim, and says that Captain Hammer is his nemesis. The last email comes from DeadNotSleeping. He asks Dr. Horrible about the "her" he mentions on his vlog. In the song he talks about his wish to speak to Penny, from the [[|Laundromat|laundromat]] he goes to, with help from his Freeze Ray. Dr. Horrible is interrupted by his roommate, Moist, who arrives with the mail. After they chit chat about a double date Moist had, Dr. Horrible realizes he got a letter from Bad Horse, the leader of the Evil League of Evil. Moist expresses his doubts about opening it, but Dr. Horrible does it anyway. The letter asks Dr. Horrible for a crime big enough to make him worthy of entering the League. Dr. Horrible feels it will be easy, as he is about to pull a heist: steal a case of Wonderflonium from a carrier van. Moist offers his services, but Dr. Horrible wants to do this alone. Penny is trying to get signatures to get a new building for the Caring Hands Homeless Shelter, but without much success. Dr. Horrible, meanwhile, as located the carrier van, and placed a sensor over it, to be able to control it with his remote. As he is busy preparing, Penny spots him and asks him for his signature. Dr. Horrible is freaked out by her appearance, but Penny recognizes him from the laundromat. They formally introduce each other, Dr. Horrible giving his real name, Billy. He then allows Penny to fill him in on the homeless shelter situation. It turns out that the city is going to demolish a building to use it as a parking lot, but the building would be perfect to be a new homeless shelter. She is trying to get enough signatures to get the city donate the building to them. Dr. Horrible mocks the idea of doing this by signatures, going on a rant, saying that an overhaul of the system is needed. As Penny remarks he only needs his signature, he accepts and signs it. Just then, a guard is seen loading the Wonderflonium case to the van. Dr. Horrible focuses on this, and Penny leaves, saying she'll see him later at the laundromat. Dr. Horrible is divided between continuing his heist, or if he should go after Penny. Dr. Horrible changes into his costume, and begins to control the van. But Captain Hammer arrives, and smashes the sensor, sending the van crazily through the streets. It then enters the alley where Penny is standing, and is about to hit her, to Dr. Horrible's dismay. He is trying to stop the van, but the malfunctioning sensor prevents it. Captain Hammer, however, arrives and throws Penny out to safety, just as Dr. Horrible is able to stop the van. Dr. Horrible is angry at him for throwing Penny with such a force, as he could've killed her. Captain Hammer recognizes Dr. Horrible, and starts to choke him, when Penny stands up. Penny and thanks Captain Hammer for saving her. Captain Hammer lets Dr. Horrible go, and starts looking at Penny. As they both sing together, and seem to have a connection, Dr. Horrible escapes with the case of Wonderflonium. New Characters Main Characters Image:Dr. Horrible.jpg|Dr. Horrible Image:Penny.jpg|Penny Image:Captain Hammer.jpg|Captain Hammer Secondary Characters Image:Moist.jpg|Moist References Category:Acts